SCP-CIM-F2-6
Black Legs ran out of the office and to the nearest door out of the area. As he opened the door, he was pushed to the ground by four ponies running from the opposite direction, resulting in all of them lying on the floor. "Holy crap, get up! Get up! It's after us!" one of them shouted. The ponies were dressed in black suits with dark green vests. On the vests, there was an emblem of a white blazing pony skull on black background surrounded by Changelings. Above the emblem was written: MTF RD TEAM 0666 "What the hell scared RD 0666 so much!?" Black Legs asked himself frightened. It was then that he saw the subject. SCP-026. Malfunctioned robot pony. Snaps necks, crushes bones, pwn's with machine guns in wings. Were first thoughts that ran through Black Legs' mind. Keter Class A. Was second. RUN. Was third. He quickly got up, and ran to catch up with Stalkers, when suddenly, one hind leg of a one got stuck in a hole on the floor. The remaining three were too far away to notice. He quickly ran to the Stalker. It was a grey Pegasus mare with yellow mane and tail. "Run, before she starts shooting!" She screamed. "I'm not leaving a fellow warrior in a mess!" Black Legs shouted before getting her leg out of the hole. "You alright?" he asked. She tried to stand up, but fell. Then she flew up, and answered: "I think the leg’s twisted. I can fly, but will have problems with landing." she answered. "WHY WON'T YOU HUG ME!?" a voice behind them was heard. "Let's go! I'll catch you!" Black Legs shouted, and they went simultaneously in the same direction. We were hiding behind a wall: Me, Balthazar, and Black Seer. “Why didn’t you warn us Balt?” I asked the Hell spawn. “Because it’s a robot, not a living being. I can detect living things only, Bolt.” Balthazar slowly explained. “But I can detect Mist. She’s approaching us with somebody, who I assume is the guy you bumped into.” He said afterwards. I looked behind a corner just in time to see a guy catching my sister mid-air as she was landing onto ground. “WTB?” I asked. “Can somebody get me a med kit?” Mist asked. “My leg is twisted!” I quickly put on some bandages, with the help of the guy we’ve just met. “You have some good first aid skills. Where did you learn that?” I asked him. “During the Battle of Cloudsdale, mostly.” He answered silently. “You fought in the Changeling War?” I asked him. “Yup, I Was part of the 3rd Equestrian Battalion.” He answered. “No shit. Then I suppose you weren’t in the battalion during the Battle of Everfree Forest, were you?” I asked him. “No, I wasn’t. Why?” he asked. “My and 3rd Battalion were wiped out in there. I was one of the twelve survivors.” I answered. “You were a Stalker or a Guard?” “A guard.” He said. “Celestial or Lunar?” I continued. “Celestial. Lunar have tough training.” He said. “Yeah, I hear that a lot.” I nodded. “You were a guard before?” he asked me for a change. “I was a Lunar Captain. One of the youngest ones, to be exact. But I left after a year or so.” I silently explained. “Whoa, and now you are only a Stalker? How come?” he asked. “In Lunar guard, you are given a fake name and ID, so the Foundation doesn’t know it was me. I don’t mind though, Captains get all the paperwork, and I just want action.” I answered. “Why did you leave?” he continued his questions. “I… don’t wanna talk about it.” I said. He was quiet for a while. Then he raised up his fore hoof, and said: “Pleasure to meet you, Black Bolt. I’m Black Legs.” I stared at him for a while, and then shook his hoof. “Alright, does anyone here have a pistol?” He asked. Mist threw him her Usp.45, and I gave him some of my pistol magazines, saying: “Take these, these are my modified pistol bullets, they have higher range, and pierce your target better. You can make holes into steel with these.” “Alright T-class, where are you going?” Dark asked. “Well, I was supposed to get to Pony Dragon’s office in Sector U…” Black started. “Well, we are supposed to stay here, so how about you hang around with us a little? You may find someone who can help you get to PD.” I answered. “Ok, I think that’s not a bad idea.” Black said. We took another route to the area we were on our way to: the T-class Canteen. Unfortunately, we were surprised by the “free hugs machine”, so we had to make a run for it. As we opened another door, I heard a buzzing sound of insect wings. However, my first guess, Parasprites, was wrong, when I found out that the sound belonged to a group of… “Changelings! Get down!” I shouted before opening fire from my A-MG1 machine gun. There were too many of them. Before I could do anything, I was lying on the floor, with three buzzing bastards climbing over me. One got even to my eye level, and grinned wildly. It was then that his head exploded like a watermelon shot apart. The rest of the Changelings followed suit, and when I looked at the shooter, I saw another Changeling with a Sunburn rifle in his hands. I quickly grabbed my Blinker rifle, and aimed at him. “Alright Changeling, put the gun down, and maybe I won’t off you like your relatives over there.” I said. He aimed at me, before morphing into a green Pegasus with yellow mane. He was wearing Stalker uniform. “Calm down buddy, I’m on your side.” He said calmly. “Yeah, like I didn’t know this trick by now. Who did you kill for that disguise?” I asked. “No one. I’m a Stalker with security level 4 clearance. I may be a Changeling, but was raised by Ponies." He said annoyed. "Wait... Sam?" Black Legs suddenly asked. The Changeling looked at him, and his annoyed face was quickly changed into a surprised one. "Dad?" he quietly asked. "Dad?" I repeated, confused as hell. The two looked at each other for a second. Then they holstered they guns and ran into each others hands. "For Celestia's sake Sam, you grew! I didn't knew it was that long." Black smiled as the hugged the living crap out of each other. "What the hell are you doing here Dad? You should be at least a Stalker or something, not a freaking T-class!" Sam, as Black called the Changeling, said. "One of my supervisors reported me for not hoofing you over, and I ended up here." Black smiled sadly. "Bolt?" Mist asked. "Yeah?" I answered after a while, looking at the two chatting. "He has a file. Samuel C. Holelegs, Security Clearance level 4, Stalker No.5973. Served in Changeling War, Developed something called "Changeling Frequency Disrupter"." Mist said to me. "How did you find this with your level 2 Clearance? Even I didn't knew about him." I asked her. She showed me her PDA. "I rigged my PDA, it shows me all the files. Plus, it isn't hard for you to miss something, you didn't even knew about that overpowered Changeling egg." She responded. "God damn it Mist, you break foundation rules more often than I do." I sighed. "Alright Holelegs, what's your mission over here?" Dark asked. "Nothing much really, I was just going around when I found the Changeling group. Curious, I morphed into my Changeling form, hoping to find out where did they get here from, but we ran across your group before I had a chance to find out." Holelegs answered. "Alright, did you see any other subjects?" Dark asked. "I saw 173 on my way here, but she didn't touch us, since she has some sympathy for the other prisoners as well. other than that, nothing much. I didn't catch your name, mister..." Holelegs said. "I'm Captain Dark Seer, and this is my team: Balthazar, our "Subject radar"," He pointed at the hell spawn doing some of his messy magic investigation on the dead corpses that lay around, since there were some T-classes laying around as well. When his name was said, he only rose his head up, looked at the Changeling, nodded as to say "Hi." and lowered his head to continue with his messy shit. "Mist Runner, our medic," He pointed at my sis packing her PDA. "Hi!" She greeted him. "And Black Bolt, our weapon specialist. He made some of the weapons used here, and makes his own ammunition." Dark finally pointed at me. I just looked at the Stalker and stared at him for a while. "Isn't No.0004 a part of your team as well?" Holelegs suddenly asked. "Yeah, why? Did something happen to her?" I asked. The Changeling grew a little nervous. "Well... I don't know... but something may..." He started slowly. "What happened Holelegs? Shouty is like a family to us, if you know something, tell us!" I shouted. "Let's say one T-class touched a certain armor that he shouldn't, and I don't know if No.0004 stood up to fight her, or not..." He finished. Memories flooded my mind as I remembered something from long time ago... Mountains north of Crystal Kingdom. Snow covering most of the place didn't yet cover the corpses of a until a few months ago unknown creatures- Changelings. but there were more corpses on the ground, 25 to be exact. All covered in armor with swords, spears and daggers of various types and sizes laying next to them. I stood before these corpses with a sword in my hooves. Behind them was another group of Changelings. I heard a movement behind me, steps in the snow. I turned around, and stood there surprised. In front of me stood Princess Luna, dressed in the armor of the Nightmare Moon. "Your Highness!" I shouted, running to her. She was definitely in pain, because she didn't transform yet. "Storm, I... must... do this..." She said quietly, every word giving her trouble to say. "You can't!" I shouted at her. "You run back to the Canterlot... Tell Celestia, what happened... and... she will help me. She's the only one who can help." She hissed. "But I want to stay and help!" I said. "This is not an order. This is a request, from a friend." She smiled at me. I stood there for a long time. Then I nodded. "Thank you. Can I ask you one more thing?" She asked. "Of course." "What's your real name, Stormrage Wing?" She asked. I stood there, taken by fear. A princess doesn't ask for a name of a member of the guard, unless she knows she's not making it out in one piece. But I told her. Because I was more than a guard. I was a friend. "Black Bolt. Black Bolt Hooves." "Where was she!?" I shouted. Holelegs pointed behind him. "Bolt, Wait!" Mist shouted. But I was already gone. "I'll catch up to him. You go!" Holelegs shouted, as he went after Black Bolt. Category:SCP-CIM-F2